Revenge of the Shadow Pokemon
by shadoweevee51
Summary: Shadow pokemon have taken over Orre. Will the Pure Hearts stop them, or will the shadow pokemon win?
1. Prologe

It was a clear day in the Orre region. The pokemon in the Cipher Pokémon Lab, were in their cages, huddled up in the corner. Except, today, many cages were empty.

"Subject XD009 is loose!" A grunt yelled towards an older man. The man wore a white lab coat and had gray hair. He was the lead scientist.

Subject XD009 stood in the middle of the lab. She was a fox-like pokemon that was normally brown and cream, but she was purple and silver. She was a eevee, a shadow eevee in fact. She was created for evil, to destroy her enemies. "Attack my army!" Eevee yelled, and hundreds of pokemon jumped out of the shadows and attacked the scientists. She watched the destruction and thought, _after months of planning, I'm finally taking over the Orre region._

A espeon walked up to eevee. She was also dark purple and silver. "Eevee, we destroyed 75% of the lab. Only one scientist remains. Will you do the honors?" The shadow espeon said to eevee.

"Thank you espeon." Eevee said walking up to the last scientist. "How should I destroy you? Oh! I know!" Eevee said using shadow ball. The scientist fell to the ground, and eevee knew she had won. "Shadow pokemon! We have won!" Eevee yelled.


	2. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Everything was calm at Elemental Forest. The waves rippled over the crystal clear water, and, at the edge of the pond was a dewott. "Ah. I love it here." It said.

"Come on big bro! Play with me!" A small oshawott yelled at the dewott.

"Can I just relax Osha? I'm trying to think." Dewott complained.

"What you thinking about?" Osha asked.

"Something super important. Anyways, it's almost time for your evolution ceremony." Dewott said, walking away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Osha yelled, and ran after dewott.

You see, Elemental Forest is divided into 18 parts. The Fairy Zone is where the fairy types live and so on.

The Water Zone was lined with houses of all shades of blue. Each house had old writing saying what species lived there. As dewott and Osha passed by the houses, dewott looked at the vaporeon house. _She's fine dewott. Don't worry about her anymore, _dewott thought.

As they walked down the rows of blue houses, they finally reached the samorwott house.

"Hey Osha! Ready for your evolution ceremony?" A samorwott asked Osha.

"Yes mom!" Osha replied.

"Good! Now, put this warrior facepaint on." Samorwott said, rubbing colorful paint on Osha's face. "Now, remember, you can't take the paint off untill you have evolved." Samorwott continued.

"Why?" Osha asked.

"Because it shows the new warrior born inside of you. Also, speaking about evolution ceremonies, dewott, when will you find your mate?" Samorwott asked.

"When tepigs fly." Dewott said.

"You have to find a mate before I die. You need to take the throne." Samorwott said.

"Why do I need a mate to be king?" Dewott said.

"Because then the family line can continue." Samorwott said.

"I'll try." Dewott said.

"Ok Osha! Get on the warrior stage!" Samorwott said.

"Ok." Osha said, walking off to a wooden stage in the middle of the Water Zone.

"Ahem. Today we are here to celebrate the evolution of Prince Osha." Samorwott said looking at Osha. He had a golden shell and a golden crown. "Prince Osha. Step fourth."

As Osha stepped forth, a shadow ball came and hit samorwott. She fell down, and a purple silver eevee appeared. _Could it really be? Is that eevee, _dewott thought. "Weak pokemon of the Water Zone! I am your new leader! The Samorwotts have been defeated! Bow down in fear!" Eevee yelled, and dewott and Osha slipped away, and ran to the nearest zone, the Bug Zone.

Once they reached there, they went to the royal family of the bug zone, the Heracrosses.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can I see your eldest son?" Dewott asked.

"Ok. Megahorn! The Water Zone princes want to see you!" The king yelled.

A heracross came down the stairs. "You really mean Osha and dewott are here?" Megahorn said. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Megahorn. So your the famous sons of Queen Samorwott?"

"Yes. And, Prince Megahorn, we have come to ask you something. Our mother had just died from a shadow pokemon, and I would like you to help us stop this threat to the entire Elemental Forest." Dewott said.

"Sure! I always wanted to go to other zones. And, this threat will reach the Bug Zone." Megahorn said.

"Good. We have to go to the Fairy Zone next!" Dewott said.


End file.
